


Mall Santa

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Spreading Kindness, dad!Damien, holiday au, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Shayne works as a mall Santa not for the money but because he loves kids. Damien is a single father with twin 6 year old daughters, Emily and Molly. He takes them to see Santa at the mall where Shayne confesses to the girls that he has no one to go home to. So the twins invite Shayne to spend Christmas with them and their dad and Damien happily accepts the offer.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Mall Santa

Shayne sighed as he looked down at the wet spot on his pants. This was the third child who had peed on him today and he still had a half hour before his shift ended. It was December 8th and he had nothing better to do than work as a mall Santa on a Sunday afternoon. He didn’t even use the money for himself, he donated it to families who needed it or bought presents for children. He loves kids and enjoyed this job but it did have its downsides. 

“Hello, what’s your name?” He asked the next little girl.

“I’m Carrie.”

“Well Carrie, how old are you and what would you like for Christmas?”

“I’m seven and I would like a bike so I can ride with my older brother and sister.”

“That’s a great gift, it may not fit under your tree.” Shayne chuckled and handed her a candy cane. 

Thirty minutes went by and Shayne was just about to head to the back and change when a young man around his age ran up with two darling little girls.

————————

Damien had been at work despite it being a Sunday and he had promised to take Emily and Molly to see Santa at the mall. Being a single dad to twins was such hard work. Their mom was no longer in the picture and he relied on his mom a lot especially when he was picking up extra work shifts to help pay for gifts. He lost track of time at the restaurant and rushed home all while trying to obey all traffic laws. 

“Mum? Emily? Molly? I’m sorry I’m late!” He called out just as the twins came running over.

“It’s okay dad! We were just helping grandma make cookies!” Molly smiled, her hazel eyes sparkling.

“Yeah we had so much fun! Can we go and see Santa now?” Emily asked, blue eyes wide with excitement. 

Molly looked more like her dad but she had the personality of her mother; loud, reckless, and talkative. Emily had her mother’s blue eyes but she had Damien’s personality; shy, quiet, and full of energy. 

“Of course my princesses.” Damien smiled. “Thanks again for watching them for me mum.”

“Of course honey, I’m happy to watch my granddaughters anytime you need. Now you three go and have fun.” Marilyn smiled. “I’ll have supper ready by 6.”

“Thank you, I love it when you let us have dinner here.” Damien smiled. 

Damien got the girls loaded into the car and drove them down to the mall. Once they got there they found Santa and Damien frowned when he saw that it looked like he was leaving. 

“Wait! Could you please see my daughters? I know we’re late but I was working and they were really excited to come see you today.”

Shayne looked at the young man fully and could see how handsome he was. He glanced down at his hand and didn’t see a ring… so he wasn’t married. Why couldn’t he find a man like this to love him?

“Of course, I can see them. Come on up here girls,” he smiled and sat back down.

Emily and Molly squealed as they ran up and jumped onto Shayne’s lap. They were clearly excited to tell him what they wanted for Christmas.

“How old are you girls and what are your names?”

“We’re both 6.” Emily smiled.

“I’m Molly and she’s Emily.” Molly smiled. “Our Daddy is Damien. Do you have a name Santa?”

“Well my name is Shayne. So what would you girls like for Christmas this year?”

Molly giggled as she leaned closer. “Emily and I only want one thing from Santa this year. We want daddy to be happy and find someone who will love him like he loves us. We want a mommy or another daddy” she whispered.

“Oh well that’s a big request sweetie. I don’t know if I can make that happen.”

“Please Santa Shayne. We just want daddy to be happy again!” Emily begged.

“I’ll do what I can…” Shayne smiled.

“Thank you!” Molly grinned. “Do you have someone to go home to?”

“Actually I don’t hun.”

“Why not? Where’s your mommy and daddy?” Emily asked.

“My mom and dad live all the way in Florida. I can’t fly out to see them this year, so I’ll be spending Christmas all by myself.” 

Damien overheard what Shayne was saying and it made him frown. As lonely as he got, he had his mom here and his daughters to always come home to. He couldn’t imagine spending this time of the year all alone. 

“Come spend Christmas with us!” Emily giggled.

“We spend Christmas Eve at grandmas and you can come! Then you can also spend Christmas with us!” Molly smiled.

“Oh um I don’t even know you girls very well. We’re still strangers.”

“That’s okay. Daddy always tells us that we need to show love to people at all times of the year.” Emily smiled.

Molly looked over at their dad. “Can Shayne come for Christmas daddy?”

“Well I don’t see why not. He’s welcome to come if he wants to.” Damien smiled at Shayne, the hint of a sparkle in his eyes. He’d always taught his girls to show kindness to everyone.

“That’s very thoughtful of all of you. I’d love to celebrate with you all.” 

*Evening of December 24th/Christmas morning*

For the last 15 days, Shayne and Damien got to know each other, through texts, phone calls, and meet ups with the twins. They two had gotten to be pretty good friends and the twins saw really liked Shayne being around. Shayne used some of the money he got to buy a Christmas present for Molly and Emily. He also got something for Damien. He was so thankful to spend the holidays with someone. 

After having dinner at Damien’s mom’s house, Shayne followed his new friend back to his house. 

“Alright girls, you go and get in your pajamas and then brush your teeth.” Damien smiled.

“Will Shayne help read us a bedtime story?” Molly asked.

“We love the voices you make.” Emily giggled.

“Of course he will. We’ll read the grinch to you girls.” Damien smiled. 

Later that night once the twins were in bed, Shayne helped Damien put presents under the tree for the girls. By the time the cookies and milk were gone and presents were placed, they both ended up passing out on Damien’s bed, still in their clothes. 

The next morning Emily and Molly woke up around 7am and they ran into their dads room screaming. 

“Dad! Shayne! It’s Christmas! Wake up!” The twins squealed, jumping onto the bed.

“Em, Molls, what time is it?” Damien groaned.

“It’s seven and we want presents!” Molly giggled.

“Alright we're up. No opening presents before we get there.” 

Emily and Molly ran to the living room while Damien shook Shayne. 

“Get up, it's Christmas and you need to put on your pj’s.”

“What?” Shayne groaned as he sat up fully. “What pajamas?”

“I bought you ones that matched me and the girls so you wouldn’t feel out of place.” Damien smiled, handing the new red and green plaid pjs to Shayne. 

Damien and Shayne sat on the couch as the twins opened their presents. They were about halfway done and it was only 8:15. 

“The girls and I have something for you Shayne.” Damien smiled, handing him a small wrapped present.

Shayne smiled and unwrapped the gift, finding a new watch from him and a beaded bracelet with his name from the girls. “Thank you, I love both of them. Now open yours Damien,” he said, handing Damien the present with his name on it. 

Damien unwrapped the present and found a plaid apron that said “Chef Daddy” on the front and matching oven mitts. 

“The girls told me you liked to cook and so when I babysat them last weekend for you, we went shopping and they told me to buy you that one.” Shayne smiled.

“I love it Shayne, I love to cook and bake with the girls. This is just what I needed.” Damien smiled and gave Shayne a hug.

“Emily look, Santa gave us what we wanted.” Molly smiled.

“Daddy’s finally happy.” Emily whispered as she smiled. 

Emily and Molly put down their half open presents and climbed up onto the couch, Molly sitting herself in Damien’s lap while Emily cuddled onto Shayne’s. 

“What did you girls ask for?” Damien asked his daughters.

“We asked Shayne if he could get Santa to give you someone to make you happy and you look happy daddy!” Molly smiled. “And Santa still brought us stuff too even though we didn’t ask for anything!”

Damien blushed a little and subconsciously put his arm around Shayne, while the blonde laid his head down on his shoulder. “That’s because I have my two beautiful princesses and a best friend. It’s all I could ask for,” he smiled. 


End file.
